Shadow of a lost memory
by sci
Summary: Duo's memories are coming to life, or has he just remembered someone from another time and place?


Synopsis

  


Ratings

  
Author's note 

Parts of  
story

Duo and the other piolets think that the war between them and OZ is over, they never thought that they would return. OZ has stationed an attack on the five piolets, threatening millions of people's lives if they don't fight. They have taken their Gundams and hidden them in a place that they don't know of, and the future for earth looks dark.   
Meanwhile, Duo is lost in a war of nerves, where only his memories can give him the answers. He's forgotten what it means to have peace in his life, even though the war seems to be over. He must return to the colonies one day, but he is on the boarder line of wanting to go, or stay on earth. Everything about his past, and everything in the past is one big mystery. He begins the see (imagine?) a person in his dreams (reality?) who tells him the way he can over come his grief and fight again.   
That person, he has seen before, but never met. He remembers hundreds of dreams that this person helped him out in, and he knows for certain, that he knows who she is, but she is like a memory that he once had, a person he once knew, but didn't know because he couldn't understand them. It's almost as if this memory of his has taken up a life of it's own, and is nothing but a mere shadow to the human eye. Who is this lost memory?   
An adventure with a sci-fi action twist to it. A story about sticking up for what you believe in, responsibility, friendship, and facing your fears. 

Sci-fi-ness: * * * * *   
Romance: *  
violence: * * *  
Drama: * * *  
Language:**

This is my first Gundam wing fanfiction, I wrote it to entertain myself, and mainly cuz I was bored one day..or maybe cuz I'm SICK of people portraying Heero and Duo as "lovers". Ugh! I have experience in writing, so don't be afraid that this will blow your head off with pathetic writing skill, but it's decent I guess. Anyway, thank you for reading this. P.S, you'll wont get the title of this story until the end.   
  
[1][1] [2 ][2] [ 3 ][3] [4 ][4] [5][5] [6][6]  


Read the sequel to this story:  
  
[][7]  
Heero fanfic:  
  
[][8]  
[Home][9] | [Movies][10] | [Lyrics][11] | [Artwork][12] | [Fans][13] | [Humor][14] | [E-mail me][15] | [Links ][16]| [Shows][17] | [Stories][18] | [LB Japanese][19] | [What is Anime?][20] | [Awards][21] | [About Me][22] | [Sign Guest book][23] | [View Guest book][24] | [Banners][25] | [Poll ][26]|

Please send me feed back on this story, I have no idea if this story is any good. If you want to post this story on your page, go right ahead, make my millennium, but please tell me if you do, I'd appreciate it, thank you for reading my story. 

   [1]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw1.htm
   [2]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw2.htm
   [3]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw3.htm
   [4]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw4.htm
   [5]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw5.htm
   [6]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gw6.htm
   [7]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/pag3.htm
   [8]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/gundamstory2.html
   [9]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/home.htm
   [10]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/movies.htm
   [11]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/lyrics.htm
   [12]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/art.htm
   [13]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/fans.htm
   [14]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/parody.htm
   [15]: mailto:fanfair@cari.net
   [16]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/links.htm
   [17]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/spoiler.htm
   [18]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/space.htm
   [19]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/japanese.htm
   [20]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/what.htm
   [21]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/awards.htm
   [22]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/aboutme.htm
   [23]: http://mercury.beseen.com/guestbook/s/183238/sign.html
   [24]: http://mercury.beseen.com/guestbook/s/183238/guestbook.html
   [25]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/banner.htm
   [26]: http://web.cari.net/~dantaber/poll.htm



End file.
